


(NSFW) Tsukishima Week

by nightshade_19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompts/Tags in Chapters, Related one shots, Smut, Tsukishima Week, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: My contribution to Tsukishima Week (http://tsukishimaweek.tumblr.com/) all of it smut.They're all also a series of related one shots in chronological order, although there isn't an overarching plot or anything (it's pretty much all smut)
I hope you enjoy it :D





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :D It's me, your favourite smut-peddler
> 
> Here is my contribution to Tsukishima Week, because Tsukki is fine af  
> Day 1's prompts were: Childhood/Growing Up | Aged Up & Working AU | Hope  
> I went with the second one, so here is 3rd year!Yamaguchi working the night shift at Shimada Mart and getting an unexpected customer who seems really into that GariGari-kun popsicle ;D

                Yamaguchi swept the aisle for the third time that day, dragging the broom agonisingly slow across the linoleum floor. It was almost nine o’clock, no one was likely to be coming to the Shimada Mart any time soon, even if it was a Saturday night. His last customer had been over an hour ago, and that had just been some old man who’d forgotten to by cat food. He’d started working for Shimada-san at his convenience store at the beginning of the year, figuring he could save up some money for after graduation. He and Tsukishima had spoken a little about where they might go, but other than a desire to stay together, and to leave the small country town, they had yet to make any real decision.

                Tsukishima seemed content to let his parents pay for everything, and he made a decent enough amount of pocket money tutoring middle school students. Yamaguchi however didn’t feel right just taking his parents’ money for granted. They’d probably pay for everything if he wanted, and in the end they probably would end up paying most of his expenses, but he wanted to contribute at least a little. The night shifts at Shimada Mart paid well enough, although he quickly realised they were extremely boring.

                A quiet beeping sound echoed through the store, otherwise silent except for Yamaguchi’s sweeping. Jumping, he looked to the doors to see who had come in, wondering who could possibly be here at this hour. To his surprise he saw Tsukishima surveying the empty store with a bored expression.

                “Hello? Clerk? Is there anyone here?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he intentionally avoided looking at Yamaguchi.

                “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi just ignored him, “What are you doing here?”

                “It’s a convenience store, what do you think I’m doing here?” Tsukishima mocked, apparently continuing with whatever game he was playing. Figuring it was best to just play along, Yamaguchi humoured him,

                “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked in his standard customer greeting.

                “Hmmm,” Tsukishima hummed thoughtfully, Yamaguchi swallowing uncomfortably as he felt Tsukishima’s eyes drift up and down his body, “I’m sure you can,” Without elaborating any further, Tsukishima left the flustered Yamaguchi and strode over to the frozen section. He’d grown since first year, now just shy of two metres, so he seemed able to cross the entire shop in only a few steps, Yamaguchi able to turn and watch his head well above any of the shelves.

                When he turned to walk back towards the front of the store, Yamaguchi remembered himself and rushed back behind the counter. Tsukishima walked up and looked down at him, a smug smirk on his face. Even though he’d grown a little too, the height difference had only gotten larger since first year, Tsukishima now a whole head taller. He placed a GariGari-kun down, along with a few coins.

                Yamaguchi took the coins awkwardly, quickly counting to make sure it was the right amount. He was still trying to figure out Tsukishima’s game, why did he buy a popsicle, he thought Tsukishima didn’t like them that much? Picking up his purchase, Tsukishima proceeded to unwrap the popsicle and began eating it in the store.

                Watching him awkwardly from behind the counter, it only took him a few seconds to realise Tsukishima was doing it intentionally, and he was suddenly thankful there was a counter to stand behind. He wasn’t even eating it, he was just sticking in and out of his mouth, occasionally licking at it. It was going to take him all night if he intended to actually finish it like that. His eating only became more sexual as Yamaguchi’s face burned, trying to ignore the growing stiffness in his pants. He was at work, he had to be professional, and _oh my god did he just deep throat that popsicle?!_

                Popsicle still sticking out of his mouth, Tsukishima walked over to one of the nearby shelves and casually knocked one of the boxes off, looking Yamaguchi dead in the eyes as he did so, looking as innocent as a newborn kitten. Pulling the ice from his mouth with an obscene slurping noise, Yamaguchi felt his mouth go dry at the string of saliva that was still hanging between the popsicle and Tsukishima’s half swollen lips.

                “Aren’t you going to pick that up?” he asked, voice daring Yamaguchi, but to do what he wasn’t sure. Feeling the tent in his pants, visible even with his Shimada Mart apron on, he figured it was best not to step out from behind the counter.

                “U-uh, it’s okay, I’ll get it later,” Yamaguchi stammered, Tsukishima pouting in response.

                “Don’t wait on my behalf, I don’t mind – Unless you have some other reason...?” Yamaguchi hesitated, eventually caving and trotting out from behind the counter, trying to hide his crotch with extra long strides. He rushed over to where Tsukishima had knocked over the box and bent over to pick it up. A jolt went down his spine when he felt Tsukishima suddenly standing behind him, crotch pressed up against his ass as he bent over.

                Snapping back up again, Yamaguchi turned to face Tsukishima with a red face, mortified while Tsukishima continued to look as cool as a cucumber.

                “What?” he asked flatly

                “T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelped, “I’m at work, a-and we’re in public, a-and-“

               “And you have a boner,” Tsukishima stated, nodding his head in the direction of Yamaguchi’s not so subtle erection. Yamaguchi hurried to try and hide it behind his hands. “Here I am, some average shopper, stopping in for a late night snack and I find my store clerk is some cute, horny boy. Tsk tsk, what am I gonna do?”

                “Ts-Tsukki...” Yamaguchi whined as Tsukishima batted away his hands, “Th-there’s cameras,”

                “And?” Tsukishima asked mischievously, “Maybe we give old Shimada-san a show?” Tsukishima leaned down and took Yamaguchi’s mouth into a kiss. Yamaguchi moaned as he felt Tsukishima’s tongue licking along his lips, meeting his own. He tasted like a lemonade GariGari-kun, he could feel his hands skimming over his shoulders and down his back to where his apron strings were. Yamaguchi broke the kiss with a gasp. He quickly glanced at the door and then at the security camera (which he honestly wasn’t even sure worked) before grabbing Tsukishima’s hand and dragging him towards the back of the shop.

                Opening a door saying Staff Only, Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima into the back storage room, closing the door behind him before Tsukishima pushed him against it, grinding his crotch into Yamaguchi’s, making him keen at the friction.

                “Well well, Store Clerk-kun really is full of surprises huh?” Tsukishima asked playfully, nipping at Yamaguchi’s ear, “Pulling a customer out back like this, whatever are you going to do now?”

                “Tsukki....” Yamaguchi whined, mind rapidly going hazy with lust as Tsukishima continued to grind against him, all of his willpower going into not rutting against his leg then and there. He reached back to start untying his apron, but Tsukishima stopped him.

                “Uh uh, you’re on the clock, have to stay in uniform,” Tsukishima reprimanded him, reaching instead for Yamaguchi’s fly underneath the apron, unzipping it in a single motion before slowly tugging his jeans down to sit around his ankles. Kneeling in front of Yamaguchi, he moved the apron to the side, out of the way of his view of Yamaguchi’s twitching cock, struggling against his underwear. “Wearing such sexy underwear to work, does this happen often?” he asked with a smirk, licking a stripe up the clothed cock afterwards.

                “Th-they’re just normal,” Yamaguchi shuddered, wanting Tsukishima to do it again, wanting him to take his whole cock in his hot mouth the same way he’d done with that damn popsicle earlier.

                “My mistake,” Tsukishima said, hooking his fingers into the waistband, “I guess it’s just the wearer who’s so sexy then,” He pulled the underwear down to join with Yamaguchi’s jeans, letting his hard cock fling out, hitting his belly before bouncing back to sit just a few centimetres from Tsukishima’s face. The warm breath hitting the head conflicted with the cool wall pressed up against his now naked ass, making him shiver from the sensation overload.

                “Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi keened, not sure how much more he could take. More than willing to oblige, Tsukishima went straight in, taking Yamaguchi’s cock all the way on the first go, nose rubbing into the small patch of light hair at the base, balls slapping against his chin. Yamaguchi moaned deeply, looking down at Tsukishima who seemed so focused on swallowing his whole cock.

                Pulling off a little, Tsukishima hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing back and forth, wet noises echoing lewdly throughout the room. The hot, slick motion of Tsukishima’s mouth and tongue running over his cock was driving Yamaguchi insane. He was going to cum any second, already feeling it building up. Pushing Tsukishima’s head down further on his cock, Yamaguchi moaned as he emptied his balls into Tsukishima’s mouth, going limp as he felt him swallow it all, still sucking when he’d finished as if thirsty for more.

                Rocking back, Yamaguchi’s cock popped out of Tsukishima’s mouth, a smear of his cum glistening on his bottom lip until his pink tongue flickered out to lick it off. He stood up and kissed the boy deeply, Yamaguchi tasting the faint taste of himself on Tsukishima’s tongue.

                “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered, palming Tsukishima’s massive hard on through his pants, “Can I...?”

                “Fuck yes,” Tsukishima gasped, fumbling to undo his own pants. Yamaguchi reached down and began pumping Tsukishima’s cock vigorously, running his fingers over the heavily weeping head being more than enough to slick his entire cock with precum. It only took a minute before Tsukishima was gasping as he came white stripes of hot cum all over Yamaguchi’s apron, all while Yamaguchi continued to jack him off.

                Pulling his hand away, Yamaguchi presented his cum covered hand to Tsukishima, watching in awe as he sucked and licked every last drop of his cum off. He had always been fascinated by his boyfriend’s apparent love for cum, always insisting on swallowing whenever he gave Yamaguchi a blowjob.

                “Well, Store Clerk-kun,” Tsukishima started, voice hoarse, “I’ll have to drop by again sometime – Who knows, maybe I’ll even get to be a regular,” With a smirk, Tsukishima tucked himself back into his pants and walked out the door, the sound of the automatic doors opening and closing a few moments later. Yamaguchi slid down the wall, naked ass hitting the floor with his jeans still around his ankles. He’d have to wash this apron before his shift tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm submitting this on tumblr with my nsfw side blog (for obvious reasons): http://fudanshi-kenma.tumblr.com/  
> But also feel free to come talk to me at my main blog: http://nightshade--19.tumblr.com/


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's day 2, the prompts were: Affection/Bonds | Sports/Rivalry | Pride  
> I went with Pride (vaguely...), so enjoy Tsukki wanting to bottom but not knowing how to ask :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> nightshade

                They’ve been going out for almost two years now. They’ve been having sex for at least half a year. Whenever they do though, Tsukishima always tops. Not that Yamaguchi’s ever complained, nor does he think he’s holding back. Rather, Tsukishima kinda, maybe sometimes thinks... it might be nice to switch things up, or something. Whatever, it’s not a big deal. Or at least it shouldn’t be, but whenever an opportunity to broach the subject arises, he always chickens out.

                Tsukishima knows there’s nothing wrong with being on the receiving end, he’s not ‘less of a man’ or some rubbish like that. Hell, he’s the first to admit he _loves_ a good cock (particularly Yamaguchi’s) but for some reason he can’t bring himself to tell Yamaguchi. It’s not like topping Yamaguchi is bad either, definitely not bad. The feeling of his warm tight ass sucking him in is better than anything he’s ever felt. But he can’t help but wonder what it would be like if it was Yamaguchi’s cock instead, pushing into him, streching him open and ramming up against his prostate until-

                “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s question pulls him out of his head, “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, of course,” Tsukishima replies gruffly, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

                “Mmmm, I don’t know,” Yamaguchi asks teasingly, “Maybe this has something to do with it though?” He reaches down and cups Tsukishima’s half hard cock in his hand, making him shiver. They’d been lying on Tsukishima’s bed watching some movie Yamaguchi had picked on his laptop. His parent’s had gone out for the night, ‘date night’ or some nonsense, so Tsukishima had figured he’d do the same.

                “You know, I already know what happens at the end of the movie, so we don’t have to finish watching it if you don’t want to,” Yamaguchi suggested flirtatiously. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow,

                “What were you thinking of doing instead?” Tsukishima asked with mock innocence

                “Well... I’m pretty sure I still have some lube in my bag?” Yamaguchi mentioned, “If you wanted to maybe...”

                “Mmm, okay,” Tsukishima smiled mischievously, “But let’s have some fun first,” Rolling Yamaguchi onto his back, Tsukishima tugged down Yamaguchi’s boxers and began playing with his soft dick. “Aww, not even hard yet? I must be losing my appeal,” Taking the soft cock into his mouth, he relished the feeling of it stiffening and expanding, the head soon poking at the back of his throat.

                He began slowly bobbing up and down on Yamaguchi’s cock, savouring the flavour of the precum he was starting to let out. Yamaguchi’s soft moans were making his own cock ache, so he pulled off his shirt and boxers, leaving him completely naked before returning to Yamaguchi’s twitching cock. As he sucked he reached down and began stroking himself. Lost in the sensations, he didn’t think much when he sent his hand lower, pressing against his ass, finger circling his hole, just like when he would touch himself in private thinking about sucking off his boyfriend.

                “Fuck,” Yamaguchi gasped, Tsukishima looking up at him over the rims of his glasses to see what had made him cry out, “Tsukki, are you fingering yourself?” Tsukishima realised what he was doing and quickly retracted his hand, pulling off Yamaguchi’s cock, leaving it coated in his saliva.

                “No, I just had an itch,” Tsukishima mumbled, ears starting to go red with embarrassment.

                “Ah,” Yamaguchi sighed in understanding, “That’s a shame,” He noticed Tsukishima’s eyes flicker towards him to try and guess his intentions before looking away again, “Because _that_ would have been pretty hot,” Tsukishima half choked at his words.

                “What do you mean, you’re the one who’s always on the bottom,” Tsukishima replied, ears now bright red and cheeks starting to acquire their own shade.

                “Oh, are you saying you wouldn’t let me top you?” Yamaguchi asked, looking away as if dejected.

                “I-I, um,” Tsukishima stammered, “I wouldn’t not let you top – if you really wanted to, I guess, whatever...”

                “So, can I?” Yamaguchi asked, grinning mischievously when Tsukishima nodded hesitantly. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima down on the bed, pulling his thighs forward so Yamaguchi’s face was nestled between his legs.

                “What are you- AAHHHH!” Tsukishima was cut off when Yamaguchi’s tongue was suddenly lapping at his entrance. It felt so unbelievably good, how could it feel so good? If it was that amazing now, what would it be like when he actually fucked him? Yamaguchi continued licking at Tsukishima’s ass, spreading his thighs apart with his hands so he could get better access. Tsukishima gasped when his tongue first poked into his hole, just pushing past the ring of muscle before dipping back out again. He gripped the sheets with his hands as he squirmed underneath Yamaguchi’s tongue.

                “Tsukki, you’re so lewd,” Yamaguchi chuckled as he moved off, instead reaching over for the aforementioned bottle of lube.

                “Y-You’re the one tonguing my ass hole,” Tsukishima retorted

                “Yeah, but you’re the one loving it,” Yamaguchi countered as he opened the lube in one hand, spilling some of the contents out onto his other hand. Reaching down with his lubed fingers, Yamaguchi began pressing and prodding at Tsukishima’s ass, dribbling more lube from the bottle and watching as it trickled down into his hole. Tsukishima gasped and tensed when Yamaguchi slipped his first finger in.

                “Relax Tsukki,” Yamaguchi cooed, “Otherwise I won’t be able to fuck you later,” Tsukishima looked away embarrassed, but Yamaguchi felt his hole loosen a little, letting his slick finger slide in further without much resistance.

                It didn't take long before he added a second finger, slowly scissoring Tsukishima’s hole while the boys squirmed and gasped beneath his touch. Pushing in further, Yamaguchi curled his fingers a little and watched in fascination when Tsukishima suddenly keened with pleasure, instinctively pressing his pelvis down to fuck himself further on Yamaguchi’s fingers. Yamaguchi played with Tsukishima’s prostate a little bit more before he pulled out his fingers with a loud squelching noise which went straight to his aching cock.

                “Wh-wha?” Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, breathless, “What are you doing?”

                “Hmmm, I’m done, I think I want _you_ to fuck _me_ after all,” Yamaguchi sat up, leaving Tsukishima’s hole twitching like mad.

                “Eh? Wha-? But?” Tsukishima’s eyes went wide

                “Oh, unless you want me to fuck you – Do you want me to fuck you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, a massive shit eating grin spreading across his face. Tsukishima looked at him in a panic. It had been good – _soooo good_ – he needed more. “What was that?” Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima just nodded his head a little, “I didn’t hear you,”

                “Yes,” Tsukishima mumbled quietly, face burning

                “Yes, what?” Yamaguchi asked again, “What do you want me to do Tsukki?”

                “Nnngh!” Tsukishima groaned in frustration, he didn’t care anymore, he needed release, “Fuck me, please! I want to feel your thick hard cock fuck me open until I cum, please just fuck me already!” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, a little taken aback by the sudden ferocity. He hadn’t realised just how much or how long Tsukishima had been wanting this.

                “Well okay then, you asked for it,” Yamaguchi smirked, shuffling forward to line the head of his cock up with Tsukishima’s eager hole. He rubbed it against it a few times, slicking it up with some of the excess lube.

                “God, hurry up and fuck me already!” Tsukishima groaned in impatience, grinding down against Yamaguchi’s cock in an effort to hurry him up.

                “I didn’t know you were so eager to get fucked Tsukki,” Yamaguchi commented cheerfully, thrusting in balls deep before Tsukishima could respond, tearing a deep moan of pleasure from his throat instead. Yamaguchi sat a moment, taking in the feeling of Tsukishima’s velvety flesh enveloping him, squeezing against him as if trying to milk his cock. He could feel Tsukishima already rutting down against him, trying to get him to move.

                Not needing any further encouragement, Yamaguchi began fucking into him. He went slowly at first, even if Tsukishima was eager, it was his first time. But the rate at which he became accustomed to it and began spurring Yamaguchi to go harder and faster made him wonder if perhaps he’d been doing things by himself. He’d have to ask later. For now he directed all his attention into thrusting into that hot, wet hole that seemed insatiable.

                Suddenly Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima beginning to clench around him even more tightly. Reaching over, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s rock hard cock in one hand and quickly pumped him a few times to get him to completion. As spurts of cum began to shoot forcefully out of Tsukishima’s cock, his ass began to suck on Yamaguchi relentlessly, pulling him in further than he thought. His balls tightened as the pressed up against the rim of Tsukishima’s hole as he began shooting deep inside, painting his insides with his cum.

                Once Tsukishima’s ass had drained Yamaguchi of all his cum, he slowly pulled out, letting the thick jizz dribble out of his greedy hole. Tsukishima was still blissed out, his own cum having made it all the way up to his face. Yamaguchi scooped up some of his own cum, as well as some of Tsukishima’s, letting Tsukishima suck on his fingers while it was still warm. He knew how much Tsukishima seemed to love it, and the strength with with he was sucking now suggested today was no different. Yamaguchi laughed softly to himself as he wondered which of Tsukishima’s holes was the most cum-thirsty. Hopefully, he’d have more chances in the future to figure it out.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3's prompts were: Beginnings/First Encounter | Endings/Last Words | Frustration  
> I went with Frustration. Tsukishima has been pulling a lot of late nights, and its started to take a toll on his and Yamaguchi's sex life. How will they deal with all this pent up sexual energy?

                Tsukishima opened the apartment door quietly, peeking into the dark shadows inside. Yamaguchi must have already gone to sleep. Slipping in, he closed and locked the door with as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. They’d moved in together when they both got accepted into universities in Tokyo. Different universities unfortunately, but both in the same city at least so they’d decided to rent a small apartment together. They’d gotten more than a few odd looks from neighbours and the like when the two of them moved into a one bedroom apartment, but it had been a few months now and they were settling in nicely.

                Noticing a wrapped up bowl of leftover curry on the table, Tsukishima put it into the fridge, too tired to eat now. The last month or so had been pretty rough, with him having to pull quite late nights working on a group assignment for one of his courses. Unfortunately it had meant less time together with Yamaguchi, but hopefully it wouldn’t last too much longer. While he did miss his boyfriend of course, he also had to admit that Yamaguchi’s physical absence had also left him feeling quite frustrated lately, enough that it was starting to become a real distraction.

                Hoping to slip into bed quietly, without disturbing a sleeping Yamaguchi, Tsukishima opened the door a crack. He stopped immediately when he noticed the faint glow of light coming from the bedside lamp and the soft gasping coming from within. Pushing the door open a little further, Tsukishima felt his mouth go dry. Yamaguchi was knelt in the middle of their bed, naked with a dildo up his ass. He was pushing it in and slowly letting it slide out before thrusting it in all over again, teasing his nipples with his free hand and gasping and whimpering with pleasure.

                Apparently Tsukishima wasn’t the only one missing their once active sex life. He thought of announcing himself, joining his boyfriend in their bed and fucking him all night – but he found himself stuck silently in the door. Yamaguchi wasn’t facing him and hadn’t noticed his arrival. He realised that if he was careful, perhaps he would continue to remain oblivious to his presence. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was all the pent up sexual frustration or the lewd sounds coming out of Yamaguchi, but he was already rock hard and could feel himself starting to leak through his underwear already.

                Quietly unzipping his pants, praying that Yamaguchi wouldn’t hear him, he finally managed to free his twitching cock from the constraining clothes, immediately wrapping one hand around the shaft and biting the other to prevent himself moaning at the deliciousness of the contact. Eyes flickering between Yamaguchi and his own cock, his ears soon perked up when he heard Yamaguchi moaning his name.

                “Unnnngh, Tsukkiii,” Yamaguchi keened, as he thrust the thick dildo deeper into his ass, reaching down to start thumbing the head of his slick cock as he did so, “I want you to fuck me so bad,”

                Tsukishima could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, Yamaguchi’s words whispering in his ears as his eyes were transfixed on Yamaguchi’s ass stretching and swallowing the dildo. He imagined it was his own cock spreading the boy’s freckled ass cheeks, plunging deep into him and grinding against his prostate, making his squirm and moan with ecstasy. The edge of his vision started to tun white as he felt his cock start spasming. Cum shot out, probably the hardest it ever had in his life. So much of it as well, spurt after spurt, his balls just kept pumping out more and more semen.

                When his vision started to return, he could make out Yamaguchi looking in his direction. He realised he had probably been moaning throughout his orgasm and should probably be embarrassed at being caught. But looking at Yamaguchi knelt on the bed, dildo thrust up his ass and cock dripping precum and begging for release, Tsukishima just strode over eagerly and began taking Yamaguchi’s cock in his mouth. Swallowing the unstopping flow of precum, he could feel Yamaguchi continuing to fuck himself with the dildo.

                It only took a few seconds before hot cum was spurting into Tsukishima’s mouth as Yamaguchi moaned. He began swallowing it greedily, gulping it down in hot salty mouthfuls, but Yamaguchi’ load was too big, spilling out the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth and trickling down to his chin.

                “Tsukki, I didn’t hear you come in,” Yamaguchi commented absently in his post orgasm bliss

                “Didn’t want to wake you,” Tsukishima responded between short breaths, lapping at Yamaguchi’s softening cock, making sure to get every last drop of his precious cum.

                “Next time, just wake me up,” Yamaguchi told him, collapsing back onto the bed, spent.

                “Okay,” Tsukishima sighed, crawling up onto the bed next to him. Both of them were exhausted and it didn’t take long until they were both asleep. Yamaguchi somehow managed to go the entire night with the dildo up his ass, an accident Tsukishima was more than happy to take advantage of first thing in the morning, waking Yamaguchi for an early morning fuck. They each came another three times before they were satisfied, agreeing to make time for sex in the future so they wouldn’t get so frustrated again.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4's prompts were: Holidays | Studying Together | Annoyance  
> I chose Holidays: Tsukki and Yama have managed to get a cheap place on the beach for a few days in the middle of summer, but it's cheap for a reason. Looks like they'll have to wash themselves in the ocean. Naked, obviously.

                It’s the middle of summer, and both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are on break from classes at the moment. Back in Tokyo it’s probably insufferably sweltering, so they were both glad they’d managed to save up enough of their own money to afford a little holiday. It was only for a few days, but they’d managed to rent a small beachfront cabin to stay in, planning to spend their newfound free time lazing about on the beach and cuddling around a campfire at night.

                It was their first night there, they’d arrived around noon and found the cabin to be rather shoddy. There was a drafty window that was stuck open, the bathroom faucets were leaky and the wifi was practically nonexistent. But they didn’t care, they were going to spend more than half a week in each other’s company and no one else’s, so they were happy.

                They were sharing a smallish bed, larger than a single but not quite enough room for two people. Normally they wouldn’t mind snuggling up together, but even by the beach they were soon sticky with sweat. Tsukishima went to test the shower, but it was temperamental and he didn’t dare use it. Yamaguchi thought he was just being fussy, but he insisted he’d rather bathe in the sea than use that thing.

                “Well, come on then,” Yamaguchi dared with a twinkle in his eye

                “What?” Tsukishima asked, not realising what he’d just suggested

                “Let’s go bathe in the sea... it could be fun?” Yamaguchi proposed mischievously. He grabbed Tsukishima by the hand and dragged him out to the edge of the water. It was past midnight and no one else had been on the beach for hours. It was just the two of them standing in the sand, letting the waves lap at their ankles.

                “What are you doing, we left our swimming stuff in the cabin?” Tsukishima yelped when Yamaguchi started taking his shirt off.

                “Don’t be a stick in the mud Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased, pulling down his pants as well, “No one else is gonna see,” Tsukishima was thankful for the darkness after his cheeks started burning at what he thought Yamaguchi might be suggesting. His suspicions were confirmed when Yamaguchi pulled off his underwear too, leaving him completely naked and standing in the moonlight. He took a few steps into the sea, going as far as knee deep before turning to beckon to Tsukishima who was still standing fully clothed on the beach.

                Yamaguchi looked like some sort of otherworldly being as far as Tsukishima was concerned. Hair frazzled out into a halo from the heat, sea spray sparkling in the air around him. His tan freckled skin was illuminated by the pale moonlight, pert buttocks just bouncing above the water. He swallowed harshly, transfixed by the beautiful sight in front of him.

                “Come on Tsukki, hurry up,” Yamaguchi called, snapping Tsukishima out of his reverie. A quick glance along the beach confirmed that no one else was around, and frankly at this point Tsukishima didn’t really care any more. That beautiful creature was standing out there, asking him to strip naked and join him to do God only knows what, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no to that. Ripping his clothes off as quickly as he could, Tsukishima waded out into the water with only his glasses on, meeting Yamaguchi out in the ocean.

                The water was up to their waists, little waves swelling around them before rolling onto to meet the shore. Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, eyes straining to make out the blurry image below the water.

                “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi clucked teasingly, “You wouldn’t happen to be turned on by all this would you?”

                “What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked, eyes snapping up to meet Yamaguchi’s, hoping he didn’t look like some sex-crazed pervert.

                “Well, this sort of gave it away,” Yamaguchi admitted with a smile, reaching down to grasp Tsukishima’s hard cock, half sticking up out of the water. Tsukishima blushed at his own arousal, feeling better though when Yamaguchi stepped forward and he could feel the other’s hard cock rubbing up against his thigh below the water.

                Reaching down, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s ass cheeks, cupping each in a hand, loving how perfectly they seemed to fit there. Yamaguchi leaned against him, grinding his cock against Tsukishima’s thigh as he groaned. Tsukishima played with his ass cheeks, kneading them, spreading them apart and letting the warm ocean water swirl against his twitching hole. Without any kind of build up, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi up, holding him up against him, his hard cock rubbing along Yamaguchi’s ass. The buoyancy provided by the water let Tsukishima hold him there, rubbing his cock up between Yamaguchi’s ass cheeks, squeezing them together to create a delicious friction.

                Yamaguchi rutted down against Tsukishima’s hard cock, his own cock slipping against Tsukishima’s faint abs. He reveled in the sensation of his dick sliding over the defined muscles, spreading precum all over them. Tsukishima’s movements were becoming more deliberate, re-positioning Yamaguchi a bit higher so they head of his cock was now prodding at Yamaguchi’s eagerly awaiting hole.

                The first push burned, stretching Yamaguchi around just the head of Tsukishima’s cock without any stretching before. Yamaguchi had been stretched enough times, whether it be by Tsukishima’s fingers, or tongue, or cock, that he was quickly relaxing to accommodate the intrusion. Soon Tsukishima was buried balls deep into Yamaguchi, the rocking motion of the waves gently fucking him onto Tsukishima’s cock.

                It wasn’t long though until Tsukishima was bouncing Yamaguchi up and down on his cock, the water helping as Tsukishima impaled Yamaguchi on his thick cock over and over, spreading his cheeks forcefully with his hands in order to fuck deeper, grazing his prostate every now and again. Their pants and moans echoes out across the water. Yamaguchi’s cock was caught between the two of them, sliding up and down between their slick skin.

                With a strangled whine Yamaguchi started cumming, spurting cum up between them, a few stray globs getting high enough to hit Tsukishima in the face. Seemingly spurring the boy on, Tsukishima began thrusting up into Yamaguchi at the same time as he was pulling him down, soon fucking up into him and  holding him there as he unloaded his cum inside of him. Afterwards his cock slipped out, cum escaping into the warm ocean water.

                “Ugh, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned in bliss, resting his head against Tsukishima’s chest. Tsukishima just kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and began wading out of the water, still carrying him. He carried him like that all the way back into their cabin (thankfully no one was around to see them) before quickly dashing back to fetch their discarded clothes. By the time he got back Yamaguchi was sleeping peacefully, still glowing. Tsukishima settled in next to him, spooning him on the bed. He was looking forward to the rest of their holiday already.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5's prompts: Promises/Trust | Insecurities/Jealousy | Anger  
> I went with Insecurities/Jealousy: Tsukishima sometimes feels like he's not good enough for Yamaguchi, so Yamaguchi had to remind him just how much he loves his Tsukki (and his cock :P)

                He remembered in school how everyone would talk about how cool he was. How pretty he was. How girls would confess to them, only so he could break their hearts. Even now he would occasionally get comments on his appearance, or his intelligence, how cool he was. He was pathetic. And so were all those people. How could they even say any of those things with a straight face after meeting Yamaguchi.

                Yamaguchi was perfect. He always seemed to understand how he felt and what he wanted, sometimes before even he knew himself. He would cook and clean because every time he tried he burnt something, or broke something. Yamaguchi could smile and make friends with anyone, while he’d stand and glare intimidating any who approached. Yamaguchi had stuck with him, even though he was horrible to him, even though he was pathetic. It was only a matter of time until he realised. Realised how amazing he was, and how he shouldn’t be wasting his time with Tsukishima.

                Tsukishima dreaded that day, even if he knew it to be inevitable. He acted greedy and selfish, hoarding Yamaguchi’s time and affection before it was no longer his to claim. He would watch him sleep, gently tracing lines across his freckled skin, wondering at how such a person could exist. How such a person could even be bothered with him. He was irritable and cold, intimidating to strangers and friends alike. He was always being difficult or stubborn, he knew all these things but made no effort to change. He was pathetic.

 

                *******

 

                Yamaguchi walked into the bedroom, seeing Tsukishima half curled up on the bed looking all gloomy. He was being stupid again. Tsukishima would do this from time to time, convince himself that Yamaguchi was going to leave him, that he wasn’t good enough for his love and affection. No matter how much Yamaguchi tried to tell him otherwise.

                “Tsukki...” Yamaguchi whispered softly, Tsukishima rolling over to see what he wanted, “You’re being silly again, aren’t you?” Tsukishima just huffed, looking away. Yamaguchi smiled lightly, even like this Tsukishima couldn’t help but be cute, even if he didn’t realise it. In fact he was more than cute. Yamaguchi found himself having a hard time ignoring the fact that he was currently shirtless. _Don’t be dirty_ , he scolded himself, _Tsukki’s sad and all you can think about is jumping him!_

                “How many times do I have to tell you Tsukki, I _love_ you,” Yamaguchi cooed, sitting down on the bed next to him, “I’ll tell you as many times as it takes,”

                “What’s so great about me?” Tsukishima pouted, Yamaguchi squealing inside.

                “Well, you’re adorable for one,” Yamaguchi started, ignoring Tsukishima’s snort, “And you’re kind, and funny, and clever... and very, very sexy,” Yamaguchi whispered seductively, leaning into to Tsukishima’s ear as he spoke.

                “Wh-... No-... I’m not sexy, you’re sexy,” Tsukishima babbled in argument, ears starting to turn pink.

                “Mhmm, not as sexy as you,” Yamaguchi hummed, letting his hands wander down to Tsukishima’s bare torso, “Like here, have you ever seen such sexy nipples?” Yamaguchi asked, flicking the little pale nubs on Tsukishima’s chest with his fingers. “Look, they’re getting hard already,”

                Tsukishima began to squirm as Yamaguchi pinched and rubbed his nipples, making them darken and swell. A short gasp escaped his mouth when Yamaguchi took one in his warm mouth, tongue flicking at the stiff little tip. Tsukishima’s moans became louder as Yamaguchi began sucking more hungrily, saliva seeping down his chest from where the boy was latched on.

                “T-Tadashi...” Tsukishima moaned, breathing starting to become irregular, “S-stop, I’m serious,” Yamaguchi pulled off of Tsukishima’s swollen and tender nipple with a lewd pop, a thick string of saliva hanging between his ajar mouth and Tsukishima’s chest. He leant up and kissed Tsukishima deeply, lapping at the insides of his mouth with his tongue, exploring every nook.

                “You are the most perfect beautiful person I know,” Yamaguchi proclaimed in a raspy voice as he broke the kiss, “So let me show you how much I love you,” Pushing Tsukishima down onto the bed, Yamaguchi began mouthing at the pale skin of his neck, sucking and nipping at it as his hands wandered down towards his hips. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s mouth curl into a grin when his hand palmed over his stiff cock, happy that he was already so hard. Palming vigorously, Tsukishima’s breathing became heavier as his eyelids became heavy. If Yamaguchi kept this up he was going to soil his pants.

                Suddenly the friction was gone, Tsukishima keening and bucking up in search of Yamaguchi’s warm, skilled hands. Yamaguchi just giggled, mouth quickly skimming down over his torso, stopping momentarily at each nipple, tongue dipping into his belly button for a swirl. He tugged Tsukishima’s sweatpants down, spurred on by the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

                He mouthed along Tsukishima’s thighs, arching around his stiff cock, head red and swollen, leaking precum like a faucet. Finally, Yamaguchi made his way to the base of his cock, licking a single stripe up the underside agonisingly slowly, collecting a droplet of pearlescent precum from the slit of his cock on his tongue, showing it off before pulling it back into his mouth. Fingers played with his balls, rolling them around and massaging them, making them swell with cum, all while Yamaguchi did nothing more than breathe warmly on the head of Tsukishima’s cock, edging him like crazy.

                “Yamaguchi, hurry the fuck up – please!” Tsukishima pleaded, cock and balls aching for release.

                “Hmm, tell me how perfect you are first,” Yamaguchi bargained, looking innocently up at Tsukishima when he exclaimed in frustrated disbelief. “Tell me how much you deserve me, how much you know I need you, _and_ this thick hard cock, and then I’ll drain every last drop from these perfect, heavy balls of yours,” Yamaguchi explained, squeezing Tsukishima’s balls slightly as he spoke. “Otherwise, I’m just going to leave you like this, thick and heavy with cum, but no hole to fuck,”

                “F-fine,” Tsukishima gasped, desperate to do whatever Yamaguchi wanted, “I’m perfect and deserve you or whatever it is you want, just let me cum already you bastard,”

                “Tsk tsk tsk,” Yamaguchi clucked, “I don’t think you really mean that Tsukki,”

                “I-I’m pretty smart I guess, and, and sometimes I can make you laugh, and, and – if you don’t hurry up and let me cum, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t cum anymore!”

                “Hmmm, I look forward to it,” Yamaguchi moaned, suddenly taking Tsukishima’s cock all in one mouthful. Tsukishima could feel the head of his cock poking at the back of Yamaguchi’s throat, then breaching it. He swore when he looked down he could see Yamaguchi’s neck bulging with his cock. All the while Yamaguchi was playing with his balls in one hand and gently tickling his ass hole with the other. The combined sensations with the what seemed like eternity of edging pushed Tsukishima over.

                He could feel Yamaguchi’s throat vibrating around his cock as he moaned, hot thick cum pumping down his throat, coming back up the other way and dribbling out of his mouth. True to his word, Yamaguchi swallowed his whole cock, pumping and squeezing his balls until he’d drained every last drop of cum and still not stopping. Suddenly Tsukishima felt another odd wave of pleasure shudder through his body as he had a dry orgasm, cock rutting up into Yamaguchi’s hot wet mouth, cum filling up his cheeks.

                Yamaguchi pulled off, opening his mouth and letting the unswallowed cum drip out over Tsukishima’s oversensitive cock, making him shiver as Yamaguchi began to lap it all up again.

                “F-fuck,” Tsukishima hissed, “I don’t care what you say, I don’t care what you say, _you_ are the most sexy fucking person in the universe,”

                “Hhmm,” Yamaguchi chuckled, vibrations running down Tsukishima’s cock and up his spine, “I think I can accept that,”


End file.
